


The Forest That Speaks

by NguWritesFanfictions



Series: Ngu Writes Fics With Her OCs in (Contains OCs but no OC X Canon) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bigender Pidge (Agender and Female), Contains OC, Future Angst Probably., Lance Flirting with Aliens but not getting further then that, Non-Canonical Storyline, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Some OC Centric, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: Running short on supplies, no space malls near by. The gang take to going to an Alien Planet for supplies. However, on the planet is a strange surprise. Surprise history... What will our paladins find.(Contains OCs, however no canon x oc, flirting because Lance is a flirt. Slightly OC-centric but more focused on the cast interacting with the species. More warnings on the inside. Also includes information on the inside.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! Long time no update! I'm working on this first chapter in one sitting before uploading it, I don't know how many chapters I can make on this topic, but I have a few voltron ocs i'd like to write their stories out, all stories will probably follow up like this one with some OC-centric moments, but mostly on the canon cast's reactions. If anyone is interested? I'll make more on this fic and make my other 3 OCs a fic if anyone actually is interested in my silly ideas.
> 
> I have actual art of the species but I haven't updated the information fully on the species as I still have to figure out how to explain it online...
> 
> If you wanna see some info on the species: 
> 
> https://ngusart.tumblr.com/post/157237395413/comparison-picture-these-are-my-vld-ocs
> 
> ^--THIS NOT THE ENTIRE SPECIES APPEARANCE. THIS ONLY IS THE AVATAR INSPIRED OCS.
> 
> So let me point out something about this species, they normally have shapeshifting abilities, however, every 20-40 years a member of their species can be born without the ability to shapeshift, and in their place, they can control an element (pink markings mean you can control multiple but only one at a time.)
> 
> The species decided the ones who couldn't shapeshift are a 'sacrifice' to keep them safe from invading species. More on this will be explained in detail if I go further into the idea.
> 
> I'll end this note with a lil thing about their designs if you looked at the art: they are a species of hermaphrodites. so they can choose to be feminine, masculine, or neither. That's why although they all go by the title of Priestess, each of them chooses a different way to express themselves. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The planet they had landed on to get some food, had many different sections, however, the area they were travelling to, was a dense forest area. So dense they could not get their lions inside.

So they had taken to walking around, using trackers to find out what is okay, what is not. However, that did not help that Pidge's had broken already. They let out a loud sigh, today was not their day... Everyone else had gotten lucky and had a working one... Did not help that they tripped up whilst entering the forest in the first place and broke it, and had no tools to fix it at current... BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE!

Pidge hangs their head slightly low, a little sigh escaping their lips. They really had messed up. This is a big big mess up. Coran would never trust them with his tech ever again.

Pidge couldn't tell which food was poisonous, and which wasn't. They really had no idea... they were alone and had no help- what was that noise?

Pidge quickly turned around, trying to find out where that sound came from. They did not know what or how. But they slowly moved their hand down, grasping at their bayard with a tight grasp. “W-Who ever you are.. c-come out!” Smart move. Pulling the bayard from it's hold, they get ready for whatever may come.

Hearing a rustle, they quickly turn, before letting out a small scream and falling to the ground as a young pink haired human-like creature was hanging upside down before them. Pidge stared for a couple of moments... curious. Coran had said the only life on this planet was inside of the dome, where Allura, Coran and Shiro currently were. Carefully standing up, placing their bayard back into its holder. Pidge gently tapped the cheek of the creature.

The creature let out a small noise, a... happy noise? Pidge couldn't be too sure. Taking a step back, Pidge stared as the creature pulled themselves up into the tree, and landed on the ground. They circled around her, examining every part of Pidge's armour, giving small taps on the chest plate and belt, almost curious about the strange clothing....

Well Pidge could say the same about their outfit. Of course the alien probably hasn't seen the Paladin type of clothing before. “U-uhm... my names Pidge Gunderson... what's yours?” No response... well... that's a good start...They hoped the others had less troubles...

=======================With Lance, Keith and Hunk=============================

“Lance stop flirting with them. We need to get the rest of the food, get Pidge, and head back to the Castle without dying. You know Coran called us back after finding out that we could just get out food here...” Hunk let out a loud sigh, Lance was trying to hit on all of the strange alien creatures they had met from walking into this planets market place.

Although it was thought to mostly be filled with strange creatures, it turns out this planet was one massive pile of different alien races in one. The planets natives wanted to be stronger, and to do that, they had to adapt. Causing many offspring generations of unique and strange alien combos. Some even looked almost Altean! They just didn't have the same markings... weirdly. None of them did.

“What. I cant help it. She was cute okay! It's not my fault she decided to dump water over my head-” Lance almost finished, but Keith cut him off

“She poured water over your head because you decided to flirt with her. Even though she was with someone.” Keith couldn't be sure who was and wasn't female on this planet, a lot of the ones who said they were males looked feminine. It was almost confusing for Lance, although hilarious for the others as they watched his face change as he realized his pickup lines wouldn't work as well on this species, because they are all... well... different.

Lance grumbled, finishing packing away the final parts of their haul... When a small creature approached them.

“You must be the ones accompanying the Altean Princess and her Royal Advisor... Correct?” The small blob creature said. Lance would of let out a laugh if Hunk had not covered his mouth. The creature looked like a bright blue ditto. “Follow me.” The creature guided them towards an almost normal looking house, the only difference being two spiral towers on either side...

=======================With Pidge=================================

Pidge sat with the strange alien, they didn't really get why they had yet to answer any of their questions... Although, Pidge was sure the alien was going to answer... eventually. Why did they have to get stuck with this... of all people. At least if it was Lance, then Lance could of handled it without stuttering every 5 to 10 minutes because he didn't know what to say to this alien.

“You probably can't even understand me...” a sigh escaped Pidges lips, however, the alien poked pidges cheek, and smiled, giving a small shake of their head “w...wait. You can understand me?” The creature nods. Well. They were getting someone “hm... do you have a name...?” The creature shook their head. “huh... that's not good. Well... how about I give you one?” The creature nods, smiling happily at this idea. “hmm...” Pidge sat a thought for a few moments, they weren't too sure about what to call this strange new alien, of course they probably had a species name, but a name would be more personal... Pidge could at least call them something and not feel horrible about it 10 seconds afterwards.

“...how about Rinya?” The creature gave a huge smile, nodding, seeming to just... go alone with it. Pidge let out a small sigh and shrugged “Okay. Rinya it is. It's nice to meet you Rinya. I'm Pidge. AND.... I was sent to look for food and I broke the thing that tells me what is dangerous and what is n-huh. Wait where are you going-” Pidge stared as Rinya quickly went off. Fearing that they had already upset Rinya, Pidge stood up, as Rinya returned a few moments later, holding out some berries of some sort.

Pidge carefully took a berry into their hand, examining it. Unsure really of what this Berry is... however, they didn't think Rinya could have any malice in their heart. They seemed far too innocent... Pidge silently slipped the berry into their mouth and chewed, surprisingly, it tasted amazing, like strawberries and watermelons. Pidge looked over at Rinya “did you.. know this was...” Rinya nodded before Pidge could finish their sentence. It seemed Rinya had an extension knowledge of... oh... It hit pidge. Rinya was out here alone. Pidge smiled, placing the berries into the basket “Got anymore!” They smiled, pumped up and ready to get everything that they could. This would help hunk out greatly with his cooking!

=======================With Allura and The Others=============================

Allura looked over at Shiro, he seemed... on guard. Well. They all were. They had noticed some Galra like creatures on the planet. However, they were told that the Galra like creatures were not a danger. They were one of them.

Allura gently took Shiro's hand into hers, gently squeezing his hand, trying to reassure him it's okay, before letting go as the others walk in... minus one paladin “Where is Pidge?”

“W-we had just finished gathering!” Lance let out, staring at Allura, worried he had upset her. “we... we haven't had time to get them...” He looked down, feeling terrible.

Allura shook her head “n...no its okay...” he smiled at Lance “Pidge is a strong paladin, they'll be fine.” They all turned as the ruler to the small civilization walked into the room.. and it was another blob creature. Keith physically had to punch Lance to make sure he didn't laugh at the ruler.

“Welcome, Princess Allura. I hope you find out small city a warm welcome to you and your paladins. We have not heard from your planet in years...” The ruler looked up, giving a small but warm smile “Oh... you seem to be... short one perhaps? I thought you're paladins we're five...”

They panicked, they didn't know how they would of reacted to them only having 4 of 5 paladins here, luckily. Coran to save the day “A-Allura and I both Pilot the final lion. 50-50!” He smiled, although he stuttered at the start. They seemed to have gotten away with it.

The ruler smiled “I am pleased to meet you all. You are more then welcome to stay over for a night, and to have you here for our great feast, it will be more then a warm welcome.” Allura smiled back, nodding. Of course they would stay, they did have to make sure this planet was going to be safe...

The ruler turned to one of the soldiers in their court “Please guide them all to a hotel, before making sure they get their room free of charge. Please also make sure that the Princess does not have her Paladins too far from her. I know she can take care of herself, but it is more then a safety precaution for her to not feel too alone.”

They let the solider guide them to the hotel, however. One thing was clear in their mind. They had to get back outside, to their ship (which was camouflaged with the lions inside to make sure that no evil Galra could find it.) and to their little green friend, Pidge.

Hopefully... nothing would happen whilst they were here. If they were not careful... something terrible could happen to not only them, Pidge or the castle... But to Voltron and the entire Universe itself...

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add this part at the end but I chose Bigender pidge for this fic as I have 4 ways of seeing Pidge as a character mainly. Bigender, Genderfluid, Agender or Nonbinary. If you don't see it the same way, that's okay! I respect that opinion! Each time I write as Pidge I will choose a different pronoun but I will tag which version!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!
> 
> Word Count: 1615!


End file.
